


Unexpected Surprises

by SammiBro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Established Relationship, I just love Roark and I wanted to a little story with him, I wrote this after working a black friday shift, M/M, This is completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiBro/pseuds/SammiBro
Summary: Roark, who has been patiently waiting for his boyfriend, Scottie, finds himself preoccupied with his thoughts.(( This is completely self-indulgent. I love Roark and I feel like he needs more love. ))
Relationships: Hyouta/Kei, Roark/Scottie
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected Surprises

Roark found himself sitting in Pasio’s main Pokemon Center. The Gym Leader had been to many different regions, but by far, this specific Pokemon Center was by far the largest. The redhead found himself gently swirling around his Soda with a straw, now he never was one to rush others, but when his boyfriend still hadn’t shown up after a half-hour, Roark was beginning to become worried.

With the recent outbreak of Team Break members popping up seemingly out of nowhere, Roark felt a familiar twinge of fear race through him. Team Break didn’t seem nearly as intimidating as Team Galatic- but it still was a bit unsettling that even on an island with amazing trainers, a team of bad guys still had the guts to show their face. If Cynthia showed up, perhaps they would all run. Perhaps the true reason for the team’s appearance was because of all these strong trainers, maybe they were all magnets for trouble.

With a sigh, Roark found his Crandios looking up from his spot on the floor. Now, Crandios truly didn’t like buildings, after all, structures like buildings and such were not a thing of the past. With a small smile, the Gym Leader gently placed a hand atop his trusty Pokemon’s head. That seemed to calm the Pokemon who slowly sat back down. A wide smile covered Roark’s face as he continued to stroke his Pokemon, feeling his heart swell at how amazing his Cranidos truly was.

That’s when a pair of hands found Roark’s shoulders. Slowly the hands gently moved down and around Roark’s chest. Just like his Pokemon, the Gym Leader slowly closed his eyes, before looking up at the Trainer whoever so casually held his heart. With a hum, Roark moved his head up, accepting the expected kiss with a soft blush covering his cheeks. At first, Roark was too embarrassed to accept such affection in public, but with Scottie, he found his willpower quickly melting away.

Slowly, Roark’s amber eyes peeled open, finding his vision full of his boyfriend’s face. Moving his free hand up, the Gym Leader gently began to play with Scottie’s hair, after all, their hair ever so casually covered their sparkling eyes, “ _Long time no see, Scottie._ ” With a laugh, the raven-haired male nodded, gently pulling his hands away to sit next to his partner, “ _Oh Roark, I saw you this morning, or was that too early for you to remember? Or even worse, are you considering that yesterday? I know you stayed up all night mining again._ ”

A look of slight shock covered Roark’s face, but he quickly brushed it away, his smile taking over his features once more, “ _I truly can’t hide anything from you, can I?_ ” Scottie, who had already stolen Roark’s drink, pulled away from the sugary beverage, “ _Well when I run into you first thing in the morning, and you’re covered in dirt, that answers itself. If you wanted to hide your passion from me, you aren’t doing the best job, Roark._ ” A short laugh escaped the redhead’s throat, leaning on his arm as he stared at his partner, “ _You caught me there. I am sorry, I know you don’t like it when I spend all night working. In my defense, I caught up my sleep this morning._ ” 

A comfortable silence covered the pair, Pikachu sat happily in Scottie’s lap, while Crandios, who was now awake, happily leaned his head against Roark’s side. This moment was all Roark truly needed, after all, he almost doubted he could be happier than this.

* * *

With a small, almost nervous smile, Scottie gently coughed into his hand, and that quickly caught Roark’s attention, after all, his partner was almost always confident in everything he did. Another wave of panic crossed Roark’s face, “ _Hey- is everything okay?_ ” Scottie found his hand waving around, a wave of blush covered his face, “ _Ah- I am sorry Roark. I don’t mean to be worrying you. Everything is okay- I guess you could say I am just nervous?_ ” The Gym Leader quickly leaned towards his partner, a very confused look crossed his face, “ _Nervous? Why? What’s-_ ”

Before Roark could finish his sentence, Scottie ever so casually slipped his bag off his shoulders, placed it on the table in front of him, and pulled out two small gift bags. Now, Roark found himself blinking to himself a few times, clearly shocked, “ _Scottie?_ ” In return, the raven-haired trainer pushed the festive bags towards Roark. Neither spoke for a few moments, before Scottie finally broke the silence, “T _his is the reason why I was running so late today. I was passing through the main square when I saw a salesman trying to sell some evolution stones. He had beautiful Ice Stones and lots of other items I haven’t ever seen before- but I saw these and I knew you needed them. I am sure they would perfect for our museum one day._ ”

The sentiment alone sent a warm feeling through Roark’s heart, and thus, before he even opened the presents, Roark reached forward, pressing a soft kiss to his partner’s face, “ _Oh Scottie. Thank you, I am excited to see what you found. I am sure it will make an amazing addition to **our** museum._” It was such a weird feeling to think that one day, Roark’s almost unrealistic dream seemed to be something tangible. After their conversation in the Mine about their dreams, Scottie seemed to contact the other Gym Leaders who also specialized in fossil Pokemon, and before Roark knew it, he had almost every region’s exclusive fossils. Of course, there were still several that were missing from his collection, but even the thought filled the Gym Leader’s heart. It also helped Roark, who was somewhat shy, find some truly amazing new friends.

Pushing his thoughts aside, the redheaded Gym Leader pulled his presents over, wasting no more time ripping the paper from the item it was wrapped around. At first look, amber eyes searched over the rock, the fossil looked familiar in some ways, but it truly looked unique in its own, “ _This one looks like a Plume Fossil- but only the feather part? Did the seller say what the name of this one was?_ ” Scottie quickly perked up, shooting Roark a warm smile, “ _The seller said it was named a Fossilized Bird. I thought he meant a Plume fossil, but your completely right, I think it is something different. We will have to check the differences when we get back to your room._ ” 

Roark nodded, placing the fossil back into its original bag, “ _That sounds good to me, but first, we have to see what this one is, shall we?_ ” With an excited nod from Scottie, Roark continued. The next bag was quickly emptied, and the tissue paper was quickly tossed as well. The fossil expert began to examine the new fossil in his hands, “ _This one is very interesting. It seems to have characteristics from both Cranidos as well as Aerodactyle. Did you get the name of this one as well?_ ” Again, Scottie quickly spoke up, “ _The seller called this one a Fossilized Drake- do you think two fossils could have mixed in this one?_ ”

In response, Roark shook his head, “ _I think this is an entirely new fossil to me._ ” After taking a moment to calm down, Roark slowly and carefully placed the fossil in the same bag, after all, they didn’t seem to be reactive to each other. With a warm smile, the Gym Leader leaned over, placing yet another kiss onto his partner’s face, avoiding Scottie’s lips for now, after all, they were still in public, “ _Thank you, Scottie. I am so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend_.” With a laugh, the raven-haired trainer let a small blush cover his cheeks, “Oh Roark- you’re embarrassing me.” After a few kisses, Roark slowly pulled away, placing a hand atop of Scottie’s own, “ _I wonder where these fossils are from… Do you think they are older than Cranidos? I mean, these fossils look a lot more simple- its almost as if it’s only half of a Pokemon._ ”

* * *

Scottie listened to his partner ramble for quite a while, and in all honesty, he was happy to listen. After quite a few minutes, Roark found a sudden question filling his head, which stopped his rant, “ _Wait… Did you get the name of the seller? I wonder if I will recognize their name._ ” This caused Scottie to truly think, he even had to close his eyes to truly think, “ _Hmm… I know he had black hair… His eyes were dark like my own._ ” Roark’s hand tensed in Scottie’s own, but that didn’t make him stop, “ _Now that I think about it, he seemed to know you. I mentioned how we were close, and that seemed to make him happy._ ”

Before Roark could stop his partner, Scottie quickly sat up, a look of satisfaction covering his face at a sudden realization, “ _Ah! His name was Byron!_ ” Just as quickly as the name left his lips, Roark suddenly turned a bright red, using his free hand to cover his face, “ _Oh my god- Scottie. That’s my dad._ ” Instantly, Scottie stopped- his whole brain seemed to shut down, as an embarrassed blush covered his face, “ _You’re kidding me._ ” Without giving Roark a chance to say anything else, Scottie quickly stood up, Pikachu jumping onto the floor next to the two, “ _Come on! We are going back and you’re introducing me properly!_ ”

Roark felt his head spinning- but a warm smiled crossed his face the whole while. One hand held the slightly heavy bag of fossils, while his other hand held Scottie’s own. Earlier today Roark thought he couldn’t be happier- _perhaps he was wrong._ _Roark’s future looked bright, after all, with his sun in Scottie, how could anything ever truly go wrong?_


End file.
